1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image capture apparatus, a moving image capture control method, and a moving image capture control program, which are represented by, for example, a cellular phone set with a camera comprising two housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been well known that a multifunctional cellular phone set comprising a camera function comprises a moving image capture function as well as a still image capture function.
In addition, in recent years, as a technique for editing a moving image file, there has been known a technique for providing performance effects such as a fade-in/fade-out or wipe-in/wipe-out in each frame at the start and end frames of the moving image file. These performance effects are provided to the moving image acquired in the moving image capture device such as a digital movie camera by using a video editing device or video editing software.
In addition, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (KOKAI) Publication No. 11-98411, a capture device comprises a fader function capable of the above-described moving image editing.
However, there has been a problem that, in the case where a user carries out moving image capture in a multifunctional cellular phone set comprising a camera function, operation is complicated.
Further, there has been very complicated to a general user to transfer a moving image file acquired by the moving image capture device to a video image editing device as described above and to edit the transferred file again.
Moreover, in the case where the moving image capture device comprises a fader function for carrying out editing, such editing must be carried out by a predetermined button operation or the like. Such button operation is very complicated to the user, and there has been a danger that operational simplicity is degraded.